


FFC No. 1

by missdibley



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Dot find each other in the stacks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFC No. 1

“What’s a nice girl like you doing in a dark library like this?”

I looked up at the sound of Tom’s voice. He was already unbuttoning his shirt.  _The cheek…_

“Working, actually. What’s going on here?” I nodded at him as he took a couple of condoms out of his jeans pocket and dropped them on the desk next to me.

“Study break, Dot.” Tom held out his hand and I took it, letting him guide me so that I sat on the desk. He knelt on the floor in front of me and gently pushed my skirt up. He smirked up at me when he noticed I wasn’t wearing knickers. “For me? Dot, I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything and get to it, Mister Hiddleston.” I opened my legs further and propped my thighs on his shoulders. “And hurry. I have office hours in thirty minutes.”

Tom ran a finger over my slit, chuckling when I moaned in response. “What’s the magic word, Miss Schmidt?”

“NOW.”


End file.
